


Flying

by southsidepeach



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: King Bee pays Nathania a visit.





	Flying

Clovis POV.

I'm so bored. I moaned mentally. Even if you live in a big hotel, it is boring if you are alone.

"Come one, I'm sure you have something to do." Pollen (the kwami of the Bee Miraculous) told me.

"I don't think so

"Why don't you talk to Sebastian?" The kwami asked me.

"He's having dinner with his mother."

"What about your other friends?"

That question made me sad a little ...

"I ... I don't have other friends ..." I said.

"How about that redhead artist who is always staying behind the class?" Pollen said.

"Nathania? No way! I hate her and even if I wanted to talk to her, she wouldn't have wanted to. She hates me too.

"She hates Clovis, but not King Bee."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Why don't you try to be nice with her, after all she didn't do something wrong, so you'll have one more friends!" The kwami flew in front of me and opened her tiny and black arms.

"Hm ... better than staying here for nothing. Pollen, turn me!" I said.

I climbed the roof of the building and was ready to go until I realized I didn't know where she was living ...

What should I do now? thought...

I decided to turn around a little around Paris. Maybe I can find her... It was quite cold outside, but it is no wonder that it is the end of the fall and almost the beginning of winter.

After 15 minutes, I saw a girl with long red hair. She must be. She was walking down the cold streets. She was dressed in a sweatless jacket coat with brown boots, black jersey, a purple scarf around her neck and a purple hat.

Even though she was well dressed, she still seemed cold. She had her arms wrapped around her, and she trembled slowly.

I decided to get close to her and be nice.

Nathania POV.

I walked on a street. It's cold outside, but we needed some fresh air.

"Good evening Miss." Someone said. I turned around and I saw King Bee fly closer to me.

"Good evening, King Bee, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was curious why a girl so beautiful as you were walking alone in the deserted streets so late. You could conquer something." He said.

"I needed a little time alone ..." I said in a withdrawn way. I am embarrassed when talking to my own classmates, but to one of the superheroes of Paris.

"Do you mind if I stay with you? I would not want something to happen to you ..."

"It's ok." I said.

"You are Nathania Kurtzberg, aren't you?" He got me.

"Yes, I am ..." I said.

We walked for a while and borrowed various things.

"Hey, do you want me to show you something?" He got me.

I was scared a little and he must have noticed that.

"You dont have to be scare, I won't hurt you or anything else. Believe me, you will love it."

"Okay ..." I said.

"You are not afraid of heights, are you?" He asked me temporarily.

"No why?" I asked him

He didn't answer me. Instead I grasped my waist and lifted me from the ground. I clung to him tightly and buried my face in his shoulder as I was going to fly.

"Do not be afraid. I will not let you go." He whispered to me, and I was imbued.

I cured myself and I looked around. The view was wonderful. I flew around Paris and after a while he went to the top of the Eiffel Tower. He put me down with care. We went to the railing and rested on it.

"It was great, thank you." I said.

"No problem." He said.

We looked into the eyes of the other as an eternity, then I looked at the city lights, trying to hide my blushed cheeks. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders and he pulled me close. I put my head on his shoulder and stayed for so long.


End file.
